The Fallen Angel In New Year
by onoderabun
Summary: Lucy kembali ke bumi setelah ia meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Ia mempunyai permohonan yang akan dikabulkan namun ia harus memenuhi satu syarat untuk mengabulkannya. Bahkan, ada yang membantunya. Siapakah dia? Apakah syarat itu? Apakah syarat itu terpenuhi? One-shot fic. RnR, please!


Yo minna! Ruru si penulis gagal come back!

Fanfic baru nih!

Maaf suka menunda-nunda dan hiatus tanpa kabar. Dan bakal kembali haitus. /ngek

**Warning : OOC, OC, jelek, abal, kampungan, mainstream, dan lain-lain. **

**Disclaimer : Of course it's Hiro Mashima-sensei! If it's me, the end of the world is begin…/?**

Enjoy~ Don't like, don't read! *evil dance* /?

* * *

**-Fallen Angel In New Year-**

"_Tolong, kabulkan permohonanku! Aku mohon dengan sangat!"_

"_Permohonanmu tidak akan terandai-andai saja. Permohonanmu akan segera terkabulkan tapi dengan satu syarat,"_

"_S-Syarat…?"_

"_Ya. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, wahai gadis kecil. Apakah kau sanggup menerima syarat tersebut?"_

"_Hmm…ba-baiklah! Aku akan menerimanya!"_

* * *

"Sudah musim dingin. Sebentar lagi tahun baru ya, ini pertama kalinya keluargaku merayakan tahun baru tanpaku." Lucy memandang lautan manusia yang sibuk menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing di malam dingin itu.

"Natal dan tahun baru itu asyik ya. Kita berbagi makanan, minuman, hadiah, kehangatan dan kebersamaan yang menyenangkan. Tidak lupa sambil memasang pohon natal yang menambah nuansa natal kemarin," ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut dan berandai-andai tentang pesta tahun baru yang meriah.

Lonceng gereja, gaun baru yang indah, kue _pie _apel, pohon natal, hadiah, lagu-lagu pujian, tawa, boneka santa claus, bir dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun, semua itu hanya bisa di dalam imajinasi saja.

Lucy berdiri tepat di bangku taman. Ia bergaun putih tipis tanpa lengan. Namun kakinya menembus bangku tersebut. Wujudnya juga dipenuhi sinar dan bisa dibilang _invisible. _Tak ada yang bisa melihat ataupun menyetuhnya. Bahkan tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Ya, dia adalah roh. Bisa dibilang dalam bahasa kasarnya yaitu hantu.

Ia menyusuri tiap sudut kota. Salju, salju dan salju. Hampir semuanya tertutup salju. Namun, kehangatan yang diungkapkan para manusia mampu mengalahkannya. Tak peduli badai datang mengganggu ataupun kecelakaan yang menerpa, hati mereka tetap satu dan tak bisa tergoyahkan. Lucy sangat iri akan hal itu. Namun, itu bukanlah apa-apa lagi. Ia tak bisa kembali bergabung dalam kehangatan itu.

Lucy berbalik arah, kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Teringat dengan masa lalunya yang pahit. Tidak semanis gula tapi lebih pahit dari kopi. Ya, dia teringat akan 'saat itu'.

_Flashback Mode : On_

_Lucy baru pulang sekolah saat itu. Sinar matahari mengeluarkan tenaga panasnya dengan kuat sehingga membuat beribu-ribu orang berkeringat, termasuk Lucy dan teman-temannya._

"_Haah…rasanya hari ini jadi malas ngapa-ngapain ya gara-gara sinar matahari yang menyengat," keluh Juvia dengan lemasnya._

"_Bagaimana habis ini kita beli es krim? Hari ini toko es krim yang di dekat Jessie's Florist itu lagi ultah loh dan mereka bikin diskon 50% lagi!" saran Erza sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya._

"_Huaa…nice idea, Erza-san!" puji Wendy dengan semangatnya._

"_Lu-chan? Kau mau ikut, tidak?" tanya Levy pada Lucy yang dari tadi terdiam._

"_A-ah…hem! Aku ikut!" jawab Lucy setengah kaget._

"_Yeah! Kalau begitu sehabis itu kita karaoke yuk! Karaoke!" ucap Cana tiba-tiba._

"_Hee…asyik juga tuh," balas Mira sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Yosh! Kita ke toko es krim sekarang!" ajak Erza semangat._

"_A-ah…ma-matte! Ada kucing di tengah jalan raya!" ucap Lucy tiba-tiba dan berlari ke tengah jalan raya._

"_Yes! Dapat!" kata Lucy sambil memegangi kucing berbulu hitam._

"_Lucyyyyy! Awas!" teriak Cana dari kejauhan._

_Begitu Lucy langsung menoleh, ia melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari ke arahnya. Lucy langsung melempar kucing itu ke pinggir jalan raya dan ia menutup kedua matanya._

_BRAAAAK!_

"_LUUUCYYYYYYY!"_

_Flashback Mode : Off_

Seandainya kucing hitam itu tak ada di situ, ia pasti bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya yang tenang. Ia pun harus meninggalkan keluarga, teman-temannya, dan orang yang ia sukai, Natsu Dragneel. Ia meninggal sebelum Natsu tahu kalau ia suka padanya.

Ia harus meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kepedihan hati yang dalam dan membekas. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat air mata meleleh. Ingin sekali rasanya ia kembali.

"Lu-Lucy…?"

Sontak, Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ia pun terbelalak dengan sosok manusia di depannya. Laki-laki berambut biru kelam, bermantel putih, dan wajahnya menandakan kebingungan serta kekagetan yang mudah ditebak.

"G-Gray?"

"Lu…cy…kaukah itu…?"

"G-Gray…? Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Lucy tak percaya.

"Lucy…bukankah kau sudah…"

"Aku ini hanya sekedar roh, Gray," jawab Lucy cepat.

Wajah Lucy tersenyum namun meninggalkan guratan-guratan kepedihan yang tersisa. Gray terdiam mendengar jawaban terakhir Lucy. Seperti ada tombak yang menghujat jantungnya sampai tertembus.

"Lucy…aku…aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat sosok rohmu?" tanya Gray bingung sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya seperti itu tau!" balas Lucy. "Ta-tapi…aku senang kau bisa menyadari kehadiranku walaupun dengan sosok lain…" Air mata Lucy mulai berjatuhan.

Gray berusaha menyentuhnya, namun mau dicoba beberapa kali tak akan bisa. Ia pun merasa sedih, padahal ia bisa bertemu Lucy, seharusnya ia bisa menyentuh dan memeluknya.

"Sudah kuduga, hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi,"

Kali ini, Gray dan Lucy menoleh ke atas kepala mereka untuk melihat siapa yang mengangkat suara di tengah keheningan itu. Sosok perempuan muda berambut panjang sedang menaiki sapu yang sepertinya mempunyai kemampuan untuk melayang. Warna rambutnya coklat muda, terdapat topi penyihir hitam yang panjang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Bajunya yang hitam juga seperti baju penyihir.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Gray.

"Oh, aku lupa soal itu. Namaku Rui Duzzlesmith. Aku itu seorang penyihir yang tugasnya mengabulkan permintaan sekali seumur mati bagi para roh-roh yang membutuhkan pertolongan," terang perempuan yang bernama Rui itu.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini? Aku rasa keberadaanmu tak diperlukan sekarang!" ucap Gray dengan lantang.

"Hooh…aku rasa keberadaanku itu sangat penting loh. Terutama untuk gadis di sebelahmu! Kau bisa melihatnya kan? Aku yakin gadis ini punya permohonan yang ingin dikabulkan!" balas Rui sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"_Ba-bagaimana ia bisa tau?" _ batin Lucy.

"Benar kan, Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya Rui memastikan.

"Kau benar-benar punya permohonan, Lucy?" tanya Gray ikut-ikutan.

"I-iya, aku punya," jawab Lucy singkat sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Ya, ia punya permohonan. Ia tak ingin mimpinya hanya dijadikan imajinasi saja. Ia tak ingin mengkhayal saja. Ya, ia punya permohonan! Itulah kesempatan bagi dia!

"Nah, apa permohonanmu, wahai Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya Rui tenang dan santai.

"A-aku…aku ingin hidup kembali! Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku! Aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang, kehangatan dan kebersamaan lagi…" mohon Lucy tanpa jeda.

Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Gray terdiam dengan reaksi Lucy yang menegangkan itu. Ia tak mungkin menghalangi Lucy yang sudah seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur kejadian ini.

"Hemm…boleh saja, permohonanmu akan segera terkabulkan. Tapi ada syarat yang menentukan permohonanmu itu terkabulkan atau tidak," jawab Rui sambil memperhatikan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Syarat…?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalau ini gratis, gadis Heartfilia," Rui melompat dari sapunya dan berjalan ke arah Lucy berdiri. Ia pun memegang salah satu pipi Lucy dan mendekati telinga Lucy.

"Kau harus mencium orang yang kau sukai sebelum besok tepat jam jam dua belas malam. Pasti kau punya orang yang disukai, kan?" bisik Rui sambil tersenyum santai namun tajam. Lucy bisa merasakan napasnya Rui yang berhembus.

"I-iya…a-aku punya…"

PLAK!

Seketika itu juga tangan Rui yang terbalut dengan sarung hitam panjang tersingkir dari pipi Lucy yang lembut.

"Jangan seenaknya sentuh Lucy!" bela Gray sambil menghadang di depan Lucy. Lucy sedikit tersipu akan perbuatannya Gray.

"Yah sudahlah. Aku tak tertarik bertarung dengan manusia. Tapi ingat Lucy Heartfilia, batasnya sampai besok jam dua belas malam, oke? Untuk bisa memenuhi syarat tersebut, kau kuberikan sosok manusia sampai besok malam dan semua orang akan melupakan kematianmu untuk sementara," Rui pun mengeluarkan sebuah _magic_ dan mengarahkannya pada Lucy. Seketika itu juga Lucy bersinar dengan sangat terang dan perlahan-lahan sinar itu hilang.

"Nah, kalau begitu, selamat malam," Setelah Rui selesai bicara, sosoknya pun lenyap seperti debu. Gray dan Lucy terdiam setelahnya.

Gray menyentuh pundak Lucy untuk memastikan.

"Woah, kau benar-benar bersosok manusia sekarang…dan jadi tujuanmu untuk mencium siapa?" tanya Gray penasaran.

Lucy masih tidak menjawab. Ia malu untuk menceritakannya. Apalagi pada Gray.

"Natsu ya?"

Lucy terlihat sangat kaget mendengar tebakan dari Gray. Ditambah lagi, Lucy merona merah sampai ke telinganya. Gray melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu, Gray…?" tanya Lucy sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dari sifat dan kelakuanmu sudah ketahuan tau. Kalau kau berdekatan dengan Natsu, rasanya senang sekali. Lalu kalau Natsu mengelus kepalamu, kamu pasti merona merah. Lalu…lalu…"

"Su-sudah! Sudah! Jangan disebutkan semuanya! Aku sangat malu tau!" protes Lucy sambil merona merah.

"Iya, iya, _gomen_. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Kalau ke rumahmu mesti ngelewatin dua stasiun lagi kan? Gimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja?" tawar Gray.

"Ba-baiklah, haciiih!"

Seketika itu juga, Lucy merasakan kehangatan melingkari tubuh bagian atasnya. Sebuah jaket yang kebesaran bagi dia karena ukurannya dan syal yang bertulisan huruf 'G' di kedua ujung syalnya. Gray yang melakukannya.

"Kita harus cepat pulang, udara semakin dingin," ucap Gray sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy dan menariknya pergi.

"_Hangat…" _Ucap Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

"Huaaah…jadi Gray tinggal di mansion sendirian ya?" tanya Lucy polos sambil melihat-lihat isi mansion Gray.

"_Waah…bahkan sudah ada pohon natal yang lumayan besar sudah terpasang,"_

"Iya. Nih ganti baju, ini bajuku yang paling kecil. Aku akan segera membuatkan minuman," jawab Gray sambil menyodorkan sebuah baju berlengan panjang.

"Baiklah, kamar mandi di mana?"

"Di depan kamarku,"

Lucy pun mengganti bajunya selagi Gray membuat minuman di dapurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi. Gray yang sedang mengaduk coklat panas langsung merona merah.

"_Kaos ini…bau Gray…" _ucap Lucy dalam hati sambil merona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Lu-Lucy? Kenapa kau hanya pakai kaos? Mana bawahanmu?" tanya Gray memerah sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Ha-habisnya kan kaos ini terlalu panjang…"

"Itu cuma sampai setengah dari bagian pahamu tau!"

"Ya sudah sih, suka-suka aku!"

"Haah…terserahlah. Sudah, sini minum coklat panasmu,"

"Hee…cokelat panas ya? Arigatou ne!" Lucy pun duduk berhadapan dengan Gray dan mulai menyeruput coklat panasnya yang masih beruap.

"Enaknyaaa! Loh? Gray…? Kenapa kau malah makan es serut pas dingin-dingin begini…?" tanya Lucy bingung sambil memandangi Gray menikmati es serutnya.

"Hemm…jawabannya sama sepertimu. Suka-sukaku dong," balas Gray sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huuuh…Gray ikut-ikut!" protes Lucy sambil hendak menghajar Gray, namun kakinya terpeleset hingga ia sukses menimpa Gray dan mereka berdua jatuh terguling ke lantai.

Lucy berada di bawah dengan posisi berbaring sedangkan Gray di atas Lucy. Jantung mereka sama –sama berdetak cepat dan muka mereka berdua merah padam.

"_Go-gomen ne_," kata Gray tiba-tiba sambil menyingkir dari Lucy secepat mungkin.

"E-eh? _Iie_, ini salahku kok! Ini salahku!" ucap Lucy berkeringat.

Keduanya pun menjadi sungkan satu sama lain. Apalagi saat ini mereka hanya berdua di satu kamar mansion.

"Apa kau lapar, Lucy?" tanya Gray memecah keheningan.

"Hmm…sedikit sih…"

"Tapi tetap lapar, kan?"

Eh, betul juga,"

"Kalau begitu, kita nonton DVD aja yuk? Sambil makan kentang goreng dan sosis, nanti kita masak bareng," ajak Gray semangat.

"Boleh tuh idenya! Oke ayo kita masak!" ucap Lucy ceria.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke dapur. Gray memanaskan minyak sedangkan Lucy mengambil kentang dan sosis di kulkas bagian atas.

"Nih," kata Lucy sambil menyodorkan bungkus kentang dan sosis.

"_Arigatou_, taruh saja di situ. Nanti kalau minyaknya sudah memanas, akan kugoreng," ujar Gray sambil mengelap tangannya dengan lap.

"Eeh…apa minyaknya sudah memanas ya…Ouch!" Lucy langsung berteriak karena tangannya secara tak sengaja menyentuh wajan penggorengan yang sudah mulai panas.

"Kau ini, hati-hati dong!" saran Gray sambil menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya ke wastafel.

Gray membasuh telapak tangan Lucy yang memerah. Tapi tak hanya tangan Lucy yang memerah, wajahnya pun juga. Ia sangat gugup karena Gray berdiri di belakangnya seakan memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya Lucy terus berdetak dengan cepat dan tak seperti biasanya.

"_Duuh…jantungku berisik sekali sih…" _Batin Lucy. Ia mengedipkan matanya tanpa membuka sampai Gray selesai membasuh tangannya.

"Nah, sebentar lagi pasti sembuh total kok. Tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Gray sambil tersenyum santai.

"Y-ya…arigatou, Gray…"

Jantung Lucy masih saja berdegup cepat. Apalagi tiap kali Gray tersenyum kepadanya. Lucy tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung. Dia sudah _out-of-control._

"_Tenanglah sedikit jantungku….hah. Tapi ini sangat aneh, aku tak pernah deg-degan kalau di dekat Natsu, tapi kenapa di depan Gray aku jadi begini. Padahal dulu aku dan Gray hanya sekedar teman. Sebenarnya apa perasaanku terhadap Natsu dan Gray? Mana yang benar?" _Pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Lucy, bisa goreng sosis ini sebentar? Aku ingin membuat minuman," pinta Gray.

"A-ah! _Hai_!" jawab Lucy yang tadinya tersentak kaget karena permintaan Gray yang mendadak. "Eh? Buat minum lagi? Kan udah ada coklat panas,"

"Kali ini beda. Sudah, kau goreng saja. Nanti kau akan lihat sendiri," ujar Gray sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-ah, iya deh iya,"

Lucy pun menggoreng sosis. Diam-diam ia memerhatikan Gray yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat minuman. Ia pun melihat Gray mengeluarkan jeruk nipis dan _cinnamon bitter._

"_Untuk apa ia mengeluarkan itu? Repot sekali," _Batin Lucy.

Sesudah menggoreng sosis, Lucy pun menggoreng kentang. Mereka sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sendiri-sendiri. Lucy mengambil saus sambal, saus tomat dan mayones. Gray masih meramu atau entah apa itu, Lucy tak mengerti.

"Selesai!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan.

Mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain dan mulai tertawa.

"Ahahaha…kok bisa samaan gitu ya? Hahaha…" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha…iya ya. Ya sudah, minumannya juga sudah jadi," ujar Gray sambil menyodorkan dua gelas minuman berwarna kuning bercampur keemasan.

"Eh? Apa itu? Seperti _pudding, _ditambah lagi ada jeruk di tengah-tengahnya_,_" kata Lucy bertanya-tanya.

"Nama minuman ini adalah _Fallen Angel,_" jelas Gray kepada Lucy.

"Woah, namanya keren sekali,"

"Coba deh," kata Gray.

Lucy pun mencoba minuman tersebut sementara Gray memandang penuh harap ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gray tak sabaran.

"_Oshii desu_! Enaak…" puji Lucy dengan kagum. "Perut juga jadi hangat, hehehe…"

"_Hontou desu ka? Yokatta_…ya sudah, ayo kita nonton DVD. Aku beli DVD baru lusa kemarin," ajak Gray sambil membawa _Fallen Angel. _Lucy pun membawa piring yang berisi sosis dan kentang goreng serta saus-sausnya ke ruang tengah. Ia menaruhnya di meja depan televisi. Gray pun menyalakan DVD-nya dan diputarlah film. Mereka menikmati film tersebut sambil menyantap hidangan yang mereka buat.

* * *

Gray merasakan kepala Lucy yang lembut karena tertutup rambut pirangnya menempel di pundaknya. Ternyata Lucy sudah tertidur.

"Ya ampun Lucy, di tengah-tengah film sudah tidur saja," komentar Gray sambil menggendong Lucy ala _bridal style_ lalu menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"Lucy…kau tidak terlalu peka ya. Sebenarnya minuman yang bernama _Fallen Angel _ itu menandakan dirimu…" Gray pun menyelimuti Lucy. Ia pun membelai helaian rambut pirang Lucy lalu ia keluar kamar.

* * *

Pagi pun datang. Sinar matahari menyambut kota untuk mengingatkan semua orang untuk kembali beraktivitas pada kegiatan yang sudah menunggu. Termasuk Lucy. Ia pun terbangun karena mendengar kicauan burung di pagi hari. Ia sempat bingung kenapa ia ada di kamar. Ia keluar dan mendapatkan Gray tertidur di sofa depan televisi.

"Gray…ia pasti yang menggendongku semalam," tebak Lucy.

Ia pun tertegun melihat Gray tak berselimut. Dengan cepat, ia menyelimuti Gray agar ia tak kedinginan di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Gray memperhatikan wajah Gray saat tertidur.

"_Manis juga ya…" _ujar Lucy dalam hati dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. _"Ah! Sebaiknya aku buat sarapan agar tidak merepotkan Gray!"_

Lucy pun berlari ke dapur dan segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas. Tak lama kemudian, Gray terbangun dan mendapati Lucy sedang mengisi jus jeruk ke gelas. Bau harum sudah tercium dan ini bau…

"Wow, Lucy buat _Omelet Rice_!" kata Gray.

"G-Gray? Sudah bangun ya? _Ohayou!_ Ayo dimakan!" ucap Lucy ceria.

"Yossshh…_itadakimasu_!" Gray pun melahap _Omelet Rice _buatan Lucy.

Baru satu sendok, Gray sempat berhenti sementara lalu kembali melahap kembali namun lebih lahap dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana Gray? Enak, tidak?" tanya Lucy penasaran dan gugup.

"_Oishii!_ Enak banget!" puji Gray.

"_Hontou?_ Padahal aku buatnya buru-buru loh, hahaha…" kata Lucy mengaku.

"Oh ya, kata si penyihir itu kau harus merebut ciuman dari Natsu kan? Ayo cepat, kita tak bisa lama-lama," ujar Gray sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Eh? Baiklah…padahal aku masih ingin santai-santai…" keluh Lucy sambil menunjukkan rasa beban pada dirinya.

"Kau ini…serius mau hidup kan?"

"E-eeh…iya sih, tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapi! Sana mandi! Gaunmu yang kemarin sudah kucuci!" kata Gray sambil menyerahkan baju yang kemarin Lucy pakai.

"Oh ya, lapis baju tipismu itu dengan kaos lengan panjangku. Itu akan membuat kesan pada penampilanmu," lanjut Gray sambil menyodorkan kaos lengan panjang yang lainnya.

"_Ha-haiiii_…" jawab Lucy lemas.

Ia pun ke kamar mandi dan segera mandi sedangkan Gray membereskan rumah karena sedikit berantakan terutama bagian dapurnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Lucy pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai gaun putihnya yang kemarin namun bagian atasnya dilapisi dengan kaos lengan panjang sehingga setengah gaunnya tertampak pada bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah karena ia keramas. Wajahnya tampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

"Hooh…_owata_?" tanya Gray.

"Hai! Aku sudah selesai mandi! _It's your turn, Gray!_"

"Okee…bisa kau susun piring-piring ini di raknya? Sudah kucuci kok," pinta Gray.

"Oke!" jawab Lucy bersemangat.

* * *

Gray menarik Lucy ke salon, toko baju, toko aksesori, dan toko sepatu. Lucy awalnya terus berkomentar namun ia tetap menuruti Gray, hingga semua usahanya menghasilkan buah yang baik.

"Uwaaah…ini benar aku? Beda sekaliiii…" tanya Lucy ragu namun terkagum-kagum akan penampilan barunya.

"Benar kan? Langkah pertama itu kau harus berdandan!" kata Gray sambil terseyum puas.

Rambut Lucy menjadi bergelombang dengan sebuah topi berpompom bertengger di atasnya. Ia memakai gaun dengan panjang lima sentimeter di atas paha. Gaun itu juga dilapisi mantel yang lebih pendek dari gaunnya namun juga berpompom. Ia memakai sepatu _boot _yang perpompom pula di bagian atasnya, namun juga bertali.

* * *

"Gray! _Hontou ni arigatou_! Aku benar-benar senang kau bisa membantuku sejauh ini! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budimu jika aku berhasil merebut hati Natsu!" kata Lucy dengan senyum cerahnya sambil menikmati _Caramel Machiatto Cheese Cake_.

Gray langsung tersedak saat ia menelan _Cinnamon Coffee Cake _setelah mendengar sepatah kalimat terakhir dari Lucy barusan.

"G-Gray?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"A-ah, aku tak apa-apa! Daijoubu desu yo!" jawab Gray sedikit panik.

"Makanya hati-hati dong!" saran Lucy kemudian meneguk _Luscious Slush Punch._

"I-iya, iya…setelah itu…"

"Kita ke sekolah!"

"Ke sekolah…? Kau sedang bercanda kan, Lucy?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda! Aku kangen dengan sekolah!" kata Lucy riang.

Gray hanya terdiam . Ia tak tahu harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Lagipula saat ini sedang libur musim dingin. Pasti gerbang sekolah ditutup.

"Ini pesanan anda, _Peppermint Lemonade," _kata pelayan yang datang sambil membawa nampan menampung sebuah gelas berisi air berwarna kuning bercampur hijau muda, tak lupa dengan sebuah daun _mint _di atasnya.

"_Arigatou ne_," kata Gray sambil menerima minuman tersebut dan langsung meneguknya saking hausnya. Rasa dingin pun langsung menyelimuti indera pengecap rasanya dan kerongkongannya.

"Graaaay, ayolaaah…kalau aku tidak berhasil memenuhi syarat ini, aku tak akan hidup lagi kaaan?" tanya Lucy menggoda.

Gray langsung tersentak kaget dan duduk setegak mungkin.

"Baiklah! Kita pergi sehabis ini!" balas Gray dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar diikuti senyuman geli sekaligus senang Lucy.

* * *

"Hati-hati, Lucy! Jangan sampai jatuh!" kata Gray dengan suara lantang agar terdengar oleh Lucy yang sedang memanjat gerbang sekolah.

Gray sudah duluan memanjat supaya ia bisa memastikan Lucy berhasil memanjat. Angin pun berhembus kencang sehingga membuat Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Gray dengan sukses untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Omedetou_," kata Gray singkat sambil mengangkat badan Lucy dari tubuhnya.

"E-eh…_gomen nasai_…demo, untuk apa mengucapkan 'selamat' padaku? Aku tak berulang tahun loh!" ujar Lucy merona merah sambil berusaha mendudukan badannya dan menarik yangan Gray supaya ia bangun.

"Karena kau jatuh menimpaku dua kali," jawab Gray datar.

"E-eh…_go-gomen_ untuk semua itu, aku harap hal ini tak berulang lagi," balas Lucy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka pun mulai masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Diam-diam Lucy berkata sesuatu di dalam batinnya…

"_Entah kenapa aku berharap kejadian itu terulang lagi…"_

Kemudian, mereka pun masuk ke kelas 2B, tempat di mana mereka belajar dulu sampai sekarang, tapi tanpa Lucy.

"Ah…ini bangkuku dulu waktu aku masih hidup!" ucap Lucy semangat sambil duduk di meja samping jendela.

"Dulu aku sering menikmati pemandangan dari luar jendela ini terutama saat musim panas. Kini semuanya terselimuti salju…" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Namun Gray tahu, cengiran itu bukan cengiran senang atau entah apa itu, yang jelas Lucy memaksakan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan cengirannya. Ia tahu itu karena dari dulu mereka selalu berdekatan, saling mengenal dengan dalam, dan masih banyak lagi waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Selain itu, karena Gray…karena Gray…

"Gray…" Gray terdengar kaget saat Lucy memanggil namanya secara mendadak.

"Kenapa, Lucy?"

"Ba-bagaimana…kalau aku tidak berhasil memenuhi syarat ini…apakah aku tak akan melihat dunia yang begitu indah ini…?" tanya Lucy murung.

"Kau tidak akan mati!" teriak Gray tiba-tiba.

Lucy sangat kaget mendengarnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat Gray semarah ini kecuali saat dirinya yang masih kecil dijatuhkan oleh cowok-cowok yang nakal. Tapi itu masih kecil, sekarang ia sudah berumur 16 tahun.

"Kau…jangan pernah mencoba berandai-andai seperti itu! Jangan pernah bicara tentang kematian sekarang! Kita harus mencoba dulu! Jika kita tidak mencobanya, kita tak akan tahu!" lanjutnya sambil memegang pundak Lucy.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Gray kemudian ia menarik Lucy dan memeluknya. Jantung Lucy langsung berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Wajahnya memerah karena Gray memeluknya, namun air matanya juga ikut berjatuhan karena terharu dengan kata-kata Gray yang menentang dirinya untuk mati.

"Gray…_arigatou…hontou ni arigatou_…" bisik Lucy kepada Gray dan membalas pelukannya.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 10.50 malam. Setelah Gray dan Lucy berkeliling sekolah, mereka mengelilingi kota. Walau tak semuanya dikunjungi, tapi Gray dan Lucy sudah merasa cukup puas dengan keseharian mereka. Mereka pun naik kereta untuk melewati tiga stasiun untuk pergi ke rumah Natsu. Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk sampai ke sana.

"Ah, gawat. Tidak ada tempat duduk, ramai sekali ya, padahal sudah hampir tengah malam," kata Lucy sambil memegang pegangan di dalam kereta tersebut.

"Kan sudah mau tahun baru…" balas Gray sambil ikut memegang pegangan di kereta tersebut. "Awas kau jatuh, jaga keseimbanganmu,"

"I-iya Gray, aku tahu,"

"Habis kau sudah lama tak naik kereta sih…"

"Tapi aku masih pernah berpengalaman kan?"

"_**Stasiun berikutnya adalah kota Whitesmith, mohon penumpang yang turun di sana segera bersiap-siap,"**_

"Ah, ayo kita turun Lucy,"

"Oke Gray,"

Kemudian Gray, Lucy dan para penumpang lainnya turun dan berhamburan untuk keluar dari stasiun. Gray dan Lucy berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah Natsu. Sambil pergi ke rumah Natsu, mereka melewati sebuah festival untuk menunggu waktu tahun baru. Sayangnya, Gray dan Lucy harus melewatkan acara tersebut karena mereka harus mencari Natsu. Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di rumah Natsu.

"Nah, panggilah Natsu untuk keluar. Kau sudah tampil cantik, kan? Kutunggu di festival tadi ya," ucap Gray sambil mendorong Lucy pelan.

"E-eh, baiklah. Doakan aku ya Gray…" kata Lucy tersenyum kecut kemudian ia berjalan ke dalam gerbang rumah Natsu.

Entah kenapa, dada Lucy terasa sakit. Lucy sempat menengok ke belakang namun sosok Gray sudah mengecil. Mungkin Gray tak sabaran ingin melihat festival itu. Kemudian Lucy memencet bel rumah Natsu. Sementara itu, Gray berjalan menuju festival sambil mendoakan Lucy supaya apa yang terbaik bisa datang kepadanya.

"_Ara_, ternyata Luce yang datang. Kau manis sekali, Luce. Ada apakah malam-malam begini?" sapa Natsu di depan pintu dengan pakaian rapinya. Kelihatannya ia sedang berpesta ria dengan keluarganya.

"Bo-bolehkah menemaniku sebentar di luar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" ucap Lucy gugup.

"Hmm…baiklah." Natsu pun menutup pintu rumahnya. "Nah, ada apa?""

"Be-begini, a-aku…aku…i-ingin menciummu!" ujar Lucy setengah berteriak saking malunya.

"Haah?" Natsu menganga.

"Bo-bolehkah…? _Onegai…_" tanya Lucy memelas dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hmmm…baiklah. Aku bersedia. Sini," ujar Natsu sambil menarik tubuh ramping Lucy.

Wajah mereka perlahan-lahan medekat. Lucy segera berharap hal ini cepat terjadi agar syaratnya cepat terpenuhi, namun ada sisi lain dari pikirannya yang berkata lain…

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan Gray saat bersamanya. Menonton bersama, memasak bersama, saat Gray membasuh tangannya yang memerah, makan bersama, berbelanja bersama, ke sekolah bersama-sama, bahkan saat ia jatuh menimpa Gray. Semuanya berputar-putar di otak Lucy.

Sontak, Lucy langsung mendorong Natsu jauh-jauh sebelum Natsu menciumnya. Air matanya langsung mengalir.

"_Gomen ne_!" Lucy langsung menghapus air matanya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang mematung sendirian di tengah udara dingin tersebut sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Lucy berlari, dan terus berlari. Ia melirik ke arlojinya. Jam 11.47. Ia tak putus semangat. Ia tetap terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga ia sampai di suatu tempat yang ramai.

Festival. Ya, festival yang didatangi Gray.

Tanpa basa-basi, Lucy langsung mencari Gray sambil memanggil Gray beberapa kali dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga banyak yang menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia tetap gigih mencari Gray. Air matanya mulai mengalir saking takutnya.

"Gray! Dimana kau! Graaay! Graaay!" teriak Lucy sambil berlari mengelilingi festival tersebut. Ia kembali melirik arlojinya. 11.56. Sial.

"GRAY! GRAAY! _DOKO DESU KA? DOKO?_ GRAAAAY!"

"LUCY!"

Sontak, Lucy menoleh ke belakangnya. Gray berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya sambil memegangi sebuah gelas plastik berisi kopi.

"Gray!" teriak Lucy sambil melirik arlojinya kembali.

11.59.

"_Beberapa detik lagi!"_ batin Lucy.

Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah Gray secepat mungkin sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berteriak menghitung mundur.

"7…6…5…"

Lucy langsung berlari dan hanya terpaku pada Gray. Ia tertabrak orang dan terjatuh.

"4…3…2…"

Ia kembali berdiri dan berlari. Tak peduli dengan mantelnya yang mulai ternoda. Hingga ia berhasil menyentuh Gray.

"1…0…! SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUU!"

Gray terkaget-kaget. Bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibir Lucy. Gelas kopi yang tadinya ia pegang sudah terjatuh dan isinya tertumpah ke sana dan kemari. Ya, Lucy sedang menciumnya.

Lucy pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Gray. Gray hanya mematung sambil bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya.

"G-Gray…a-aku tidak mencium Natsu loh, hehehe…" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hah? Kau tak menciumnya?! Tapi kenapa malah menciumku?!" tanya Gray panik.

"Ka-karena…berkat pertolonganmu…berkat semua kebaikan yang kau berikan kepadaku…a-aku…aku jadi suka padamu Gray! Aku suka padamu!"

"Eeh…?" Wajah Gray mulai memerah padam.

"Selama ini, ternyata aku suka Natsu hanya sebatas teman. Jantungku tidak pernah deg-degan jika di dekatnya. Tapi kalau aku merona merah, itu karena aku terlalu senang, bukan suka. Tapi…setelah kau berbaik hati kepadaku…a-aku suka padamu Gray! _Suki da_!" aku Lucy.

"Lucy…" Gray langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Lucy. Lucy ikut kaget akan perbuatan Gray.

"G-Gray…?"

"Lucy…aku juga suka padamu, _suki da…_"

"Gray…_arigatou_ sudah menyukaiku…terima kasih sudah mencintaiku…_watashi wa anata o aishite_…"

"_Boku wa mo, watashi wa anata o aishite_, Lucy Heartfilia," kata Gray mempererat pelukannya. "Lu-Lucy…? Lucy! Wujudmu mulai menghilang!"

"E-eeh…? _Sou desu_, mungkin ini karena aku tidak mencium Natsu...dan terlambat. Mungkin aku memang tak akan bisa hidup lagi, Gray…"

Badan Lucy perlahan-lahan melayang, namun Gray menahannya dengan memegangi terus tangannya walaupun sosoknya sudah mulai menipis dan memudar.

"Lucy…Lucy…jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak mau merelakanmu!" teriak Gray lirih. Air matanya mulai mengalir dan beranak seperti sungai.

"Gray…relakanlah aku. Lagipula aku akan selalu ada di hatimu dan ini juga salahku karena tidak memastikan cowok yang benar-benar kusukai…gomen nasai Gray. Jadi, lupakanlah aku, Gray. Hidupmu masih panjang dan masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dariku…" Wujud Lucy pun mulai semakin menipis dan menipis.

"Tidak. Tidak akan, Lucy. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. _You are the precious person for me, ever and forever_! _Remember that!_"

Air mata Lucy semakin deras mendengar kalimat dari Gray. Ia tak pernah tau kalau Gray begitu tulus menyukainya dan selama ini menunggunya namun dirinya tidak peka dan malah mengejar cowok yang bukan benar-benar disukainya. Bahkan Gray berusaha membantunya untuk mendapatkan Natsu. Ia sangat menyesal akan hal itu.

"Gray, aku sangat bahagia dicintai oleh cowok yang sangat baik sepertimu. _Arigatou…arigatou _Gray…hiks…_arigatou to gomen nasai…arigatou to gomen nasai_…Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah Gray sudah menjadi kakek-kakek ya!" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa bahagia walaupun bulir-bulir air mata masih tertampak di wajahnya.

"Sayonara, Gray!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Lucy. Kini, Lucy telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Hanya tinggal sisa-sisa sinar yang kecil bagaikan kunang-kunang di tangan Gray.

"_Sonna_…Lucy…Lucy…LUCYYYYYY!"

"Menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintai dan mencintainya dengan tulus, itulah tujuan sebenarnya dari permohonan gadis itu," ucap Rui di atas pohon dekat di mana Gray menangis, namun suaranya pelan dan Gray tak menyadari kehadirannya. "Merasakan kasih sayang, kehangatan, dan kebersamaan bukan? Apalagi, ia sudah kukasih bonus. Ia bisa menemukan siapa cinta sejatinya. Itulah permohonan sesungguhnya dari Lucy Heartfilia,"

Rui pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku agenda kecil. Ia memeriksa daftar-daftanya dan menemukan tulisan yaitu 'LucyH's Wish', kemudian ia mencentangnya. Ia pun kembali memasukkannya ke sakunya dan menghilangkan wujudnya.

* * *

**9 tahun kemudian…**

Gray pun sudah berumur 25 tahun sekarang. Ia berkerja sebagai seniman es dan selalu _single. _Ia tak mau menikahi cewek lain dan mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan yang lucu dari penampungan anak yatim piatu.

"_Ne,_ Gray…"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan, panggil aku 'Papa' Gracy," ujar seorang laki-laki dewasa sambil menyentil dahi anak perempuan yang bernama Gracy tersebut.

"Hu-uh…hei, kenapa kau membawa bunga dan kue? Apakah ada perayaan?" tanya Gracy.

"_Hai. Sou desu_. Untuk '_The Fallen Angel' _yang sangat dicintai dan _precious _di atas sana," ujar Gray.

* * *

**-THE END-**

Dekimashitaaaaa! \(^o^)/ *tabur hape rusak* /?

Nah, satu pesan aja dari Ruru nih!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~!**

Oh, and no flame.

Matta ne~~~ _(:3 / /)_


End file.
